


Newsies Daycare

by Winters_fire13



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious David Jacobs, Anxious Racetrack Higgins, Italian Racetrack Higgins, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Jack being Jack, Mentioned Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Mom Friend David Jacobs, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_fire13/pseuds/Winters_fire13
Summary: hi so this is my first fanfiction****Jack and Davey run a daycare along with a Race and Spot (Crutchie is a kid in this fanfiction along with most of the other newsies) Jack wants to go home, Davey wants Jack to actually work, Race sees himself in Romeo, and Spot just wants coffeethis might be a little ooc, most charaters dont really act like they do in the movie or musical but its my story dont like it dont read it.oh and i hope to update once maybe twice a week
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jack Kelly & Romeo (Newsies), Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & Romeo (Newsies), Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 17





	1. Davey just wants to have a good day

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh please be nice im not very good at writing i work at a daycare so some of the conversations are ones i've actually had others are not real

“Alright Crutchie, what'll it be today? Milk or water?” Davey grinned, in an attempt to both sooth Crutchie (who had yet to stop crying since his arrival) and also in an effort to not show his hastening annoyance towards Jack who was yet again late to work.  
Crutchie sniffed a few times before he had calmed down enough to answer, in a hoarse voice, “I-I want Jack." With that, the water works had returned and Crutchy was back to his incoherent mumbling. Davey leaned back, allowing himself a sigh. When he gets his hands on Jack, he's gonna soak him real good for making him watch ten kids by himself. It's not like he couldn't handle them of course, but when it's first thing in the morning, and the kids are weepy cause they don't want their parents to leave them, where everytime one starts crying another one breaks out into tears, he could sure use a God damn hand.  
Davey puffed, “I know Crutchie, but he’ll be here soon, and he’d be happy to know that you ate your snack like a good boy.” The young boy pondered for a moment in response, looking off to the distance before slowly pointing to the gallon of milk behind Davey.  
"Alright, milk it is," he turned to the boy beside Crutchie, smiling, "And what about you, Romeo?” Of course this was all for the act of inclusion rather than actual service, the kid never spoke to anybody, with exception to a few mumbles to Race now and again. Romeo would smile, laugh and play like the other kids- he just didn't use words. He spoke in a different language, one Davey wasn't quite able to pick up on as good as Race and some of the others.  
‘I want milk please," Mush stimmed, drawing out the please at the end. Mush was never one for waiting, or any form of "order" and "rules," if his tendency to play with his food more than eat it, opting for spreading it around said anything about him. He makes it hard to pick which snack Davey puts out. Jack doesn’t directly encourage this behavior, but he does nothing to stop him. Jack tends to pick a snack that's easier to give out than to clean up- though that isn't surprising due to the fact that Jack flat out refuses to clean up after the kids.  
“Alright Mush, but the second I see youse playing with your food im taking it away, got it?” All Davey got was a very lousy nod. With a sigh he walked over and began to pour milk into Mushes cup.  
“Okay before I put the milk away does anyone one else want some?” the were a few shakes of heads “ I’s want some milk” ...“Specs I already gave you water so please drink it and if you're still thirsty i'll give you milk okay, and that doesn't mean chug the water when i'm not looking” Specs was one of the really good kids he didn't need constant supervision. He could do most things himself, except keeping his glasses on. He would complain that they were too big and they hurt his ears, but his complaints would only grow if he took his glasses off. He couldn't see that well without them and would constantly hold on to someone in order to make sure he didn't walk into someone or something.  
Time passed slowly as the kids began eating, Davey looked up at the clock 40 minutes Jack was now 40 minutes late how are they supposed to run the daycare if they didn't show up on time. Davey was almost steaming with anger for Christ's sake he and Jack live together. They leave at the same time they only take separate cars so that if someone needed to run to the store they didn't leave the other one without a ride. Jack better have a damn good excuse to be running this late. Davey considered calling Race to come in till Jack shows up. But Race probably wouldn't appreciate being woken up at 7:10 in the morning. And Davey sure as hell didn't want to risk waking Spot up, heaven forbid someone tries to talk to him before he had a coffee. Both him and Race were more of after noon people anyway . It's usually Jack and David who open and Race and Spot who close, it works well, sometimes they do have to switch hours around, that usually makes for some very unhappy campers.  
As if he sensed Davey’s anger Emlmer walks up and puts his hand on Davey’s shoulder “it'll be okay Davey i'm sure that whatever's wrong will fix itself there's no use crying over spilt milk” All Davey could do was stare, Elmer’s a smart kid but sometimes he just didn’t make sense. Did it look like he was about to cry He’d tried to keep his emotions off his face.”Did somebody say spilled milk” Davey whipped around so fast he could swear he had whiplash. “Mush if you so much as spill a drop you're not getting milk for the rest of the week” that stopped Mush in his tracks he seemed to contemplate what Davey had said and returned his cup to the upright position. “That's what I thought” Davey turned back to Elmer ``Thank you Elmer why don't you go back to your seat and finish your snack” Elmer nodded and did as he was told, and Davey was so thankful for that.  
“Davey, I'm done, can I go play with cars now?” Finch basically screamed while scooting his chair back and forth. That kid always had energy, it didn't matter if he ran 5 laps around the yard or 50. Nothing they did made him tired, nap time was a struggle no matter how much they tried they couldn't keep the kid still.  
“Did you finish or are you just saying that so you can play. Cause I’m not gonna give you more later this is all you’s got till lunch and that isn’t for a bit” Davey hoped the kid would take more food, it would make it easier on him if all the kids were in the same area.  
“Nope I’m all done” of course he his “ Alright Finch clean up your mat wash your hands and then you can play” and with that the kid took off like a bullet.  
“Alright boys five more minutes for snack then we’re gonna put sunscreen on and go outside” a choir of yays could be heard or in some cases an excited nod. Going outside is the easiest option until Jack comes, speaking of which Jack was now 50 minutes late that’s it Jacks sleeping on the couch tonight. And he’s gonna make dinner and clean the dishes. Davey was stewing in anger when he felt a small tug on his shirt that pulled him out his thoughts.  
“Davey are we going outside now, I wanna play in the sand box” “Yeah Crutchie go ahead and clean up and then go to the bathroom” That seemed to cheer him up a little bit, he was still kind of weepy but not as bad as when they first started snack.  
“Small’s clean up if you're done and go to the bathroom” Smalls is the youngest one so he’s a bit harder to handle when there’s only one adult in the room, he needs help doing most things. He was cute and sweet, but Davey knew he’s really the devil in disguise. The second you turn your back on him he’s up to no good, they had to throw out most the play food in the kitchen cause they were littered with bite marks courtesy of Smalls. The kid wasn’t allowed in the sandbox due to the fact that whenever the kid plays in it sand makes its way into someone else’s eyes. The kid made direct eye contact with Davey then pushed his trash off the table with a small “uh oh” and a giggle. Annnd he did it that threw Davey over the edge breath just breathe Davey don't lose it in front of the kids, you can scream whatever you want when you get home.  
“Alright you know what everyone dont worry about your trash get your shoes on and line up we're going outside till lunch, if you’s has to go to the bathroom go now or your gonna have ta hold it” time passed slowly as each kid did a surprisingly good job taking turns going to the bathroom. There were a few problems when it came to getting their shoes on but beyond that it was manageable. It took around ten minutes for them to get already to go out (that’s a suspiciously short amount of time considering most if not all of them used the bathroom, but right now he could care less)  
Jojo was line leader like most days, he was the epitome of a good kid. They rarely had a hard time with him he was quiet when told to be and a very and most welcomed hand around the daycare. It was nice and frankly he did more than Jack when it came to cleaning.  
Davey watched from the bench as the kids ran to the playground. There wasn’t much to it, just a climbing wall that led to the slide. A set of swings but they got little to no use either the kids had a hard time staying on them or not pushing their friends off them. The slide and sandbox got the most use, when it came to the “playground equipment”. For non playground equipment the plasma cars and basketballs were the hot topic. The yard was decently sized, it gave the kids enough room to run but it was small enough to see where the kids were.  
“Davey Davey can you open the sandbox!” Oh I guess that was forgotten in Daveys eagerness to sit down. “Yeah-“ before he got to finish what he was saying a very familiar voice cut him off. “I’s got it Davey don’t you’s worry bout gettin up”. The gate squealed as it was opened and suddenly all the kids became hyper aware of the the person who had just arrived.  
“JACK!” Crutchie all but threw himself at the man's leg causing Jack to wobble dangerously “Gess give a guy a warning before you’s do that” How come Crutchie was never that happy to see him, what did Jack have that Davey didn’t. All the kids ran up swarming around Jack as he attempted to make his way to where Davey was sitting. “What took you so long..” He tried to make the annoyance very clear In his voice. All he got in return was Jack's overly cocky smile. “I’s stopped on the way to get ya a coffee” “it doesn’t take an hour to get coffee Jack” “well’s it’s a special coffee from your favorite coffee shop” Jack said while handing him a cold coffee, as he began his walk to the sandbox he flashed Davey a quick grin before he was pulled by Chrutchie who struggled to pull Jacks hand and use his crutch to move forward. Davey took a sip of the coffee and it did taste good and when they got back in he would heat it up, just because Jack brought him coffee didn't mean he was forgiven. For the next few hours they stayed outside, Davey liked having a smaller group like it was more manageable than a group of 20 or more. The sun wasn’t scorching hot so there was no real rush to going inside, and if a kid had to use the bathroom Jack would instantly send them to Davey.  
Thirty or more cups of water and about 3 hours later the kids were done outside and Davey wasn't at all surprised. This was the longest they'd been outside, and even Finch looked like he was running out of steam (let's see how long that lasts when we get inside). Once inside Jack opted to read a book instead of cleaning up the trash from snack time. Time passed slowly and felt like it dragged on for hours. Before the soft sound of the front door was heard. And all Davey could do was pray it was who he thought it was, and one voice proved him right.  
“RACE YOUR HERE” thank you Romeo that might be the first thing the kids said all day but it's definitely the best thing said all day. “Romeo please no yelling inside” “Eh doesn't hurt ta let the kid be louds if he wants ta” “Race please don't encourage the kids to break the rules” “Sure thing Davey, you and Jack ditchin this place or hanging for a few” “We can stay for a few minutes to help the kids transition better...Where's Spot?” “The coffee machine broke this morning he's coming just give him’s a minute ta wake up” Race walked over to the counter to put his stuff down while Romeo refused to let go of his leg. Race didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that he was there, he took off his coat and hat he hung them on the coat rack. He racked his hands through his hair and looked down at Romeo “hows it goin ta day kid” Romeos eyes light up “Good I saw a bunny” “You’s did well ain't that cool what color was it” Romeo pointed at the brown table top. And back to not talking he went. Race tried to coax him into talking but it didn't seem to work, while Race was occupied by Romeo, a very tired and very annoyed looking Spot walked in. “Morning Spot how’s you doin this Morning” Jacks anything but shy. Spot muttered out a “No” as he made his way to Race whispering something into his ear. Race nodded his head and focused his attention back to Romeo who had started pulling on the bottom of his shirt.  
“Alright you two the tables have been cleaned, Jojo has peanut butter in his lunch today so he cant sit at the same table as Albert” Davey grabbed his bag and made his way to the door “remember if you need anything don't hesitate to call Jack will be back at the end of the day to check if we need anything, but if you fine we’re running short on anything let Jack know so he can add it to the list” that was apparently news to Jack cause the look he gave Davey when he spoke was one of pure despair “But Davey i’s don't wanna” “doesn't matter Jack you came in late so your gonna work to make it up” “I was gettin you’s coffee” Davey Rolled his eyes “i'm not gonna argue with you right now get you stuff lets go” Davey didn't want to stick around cause once Crutchie hear that Jack was leaving he got al weepy again and it was just easier to go and not drag it on. Jack walked over and grabbed his coat “Bye Crutchie bye Race Bye everyone else '' Jack turned quickly on his heels and walked out with a curt wave. “Davey followed Jack out “Remember if you need anything text or call me” “yous got it Davey See you’s tomorrow and remember Spot has a doctors appointment so either you or jack needs ta stay” “Thanks for the reminder Race i'll see you tomorrow” as Davey walked to his car Jack walked up to him “Hey Davey you’s mad at me or somethin” “No Jack i just would have liked a heads up that your were gonna be running late” “sorry bout that I forgot” “Don't let it happen again i'm letting you off easy this time” “What does you mean by that” “you'll see tonight tell me how the couch feels” “Awww Davey yous gonna make me sleep on da couch” “Payback Jack see you at home”  
“This is a cruel punishment Davey, I’s don't deserve this”


	2. Spots coffee and Races day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good afternoon with Race and Spot  
> (this one is shorter than chapter 1)  
> Also I do take prompts.

“Bye Crutchie Bye Race bye everyone else” Jack gave a quick wave and followed Davey out of the building. Race let out a sigh 10 kids and a half asleep cranky Spot, today was gonna be great. Romeo who was seemingly glued to his side dragged (well attempted to drag him) back to where the toys he was playing with were. Race did a quick survey of the room Spot was by the Coffee machine, Crutchie who seemed a little sad was coloring with Elmer and Specs. Albert, Jojo and Mush were reading books, and Finch, Smalls, and Buttons were building a tower of blocks. They had about five more minutes before he’d have them clean up and get ready for lunch, Romeo began pointing to all the different animals in the little barn, as he pointed to each animal he’d quietly make the noise of the animal he pointed to. Truthfully Race was only half listening or paying attention. He watched Spot slowly migrate towards the block tower which was growing taller than the kids building it. Spot watched it carefully and managed to pull Finch back as the tower wobbled dangerously and collapsed with a loud crash. Finch, unlike most the kids in the room, thought it was funny and started clapping and cheering again again and began to build a new tower. Romeo was too focused on the animals and the barn to notice that Race had gotten up and walked towards the coloring table.  
“Whatcha boy drawin” Crutchie picked you his paper and showed it to Race, Race looked carefully at the drawing taking in everything Crutchie was saying “I’m drawing Jack and me and that’s the tree out back and there’s a sun and a butterfly” it was like looking at abstract art Race could really only see the two stick figures, it’s the thought that counts. “It’s a… really good. I like the shade of blue you picked. What about yous Elmer?” ''A dinosaur” “what kinda dinosaur?” “A green one” he said showing Race the dark green crayon he was using “okay then how’s about you Specs” “I’m drawin a roller coaster it goes super fast and it has lots of swirls and fire” Ahhh so that’s what all the red stuff on paper was it kinda concerning at first glance. “That’s ah very creative Specs, but we’re gonna clean up now” “But Race I ain’t done yet” “That’s okay Crutchie just put it in your cubbie you can work on it more after nap same goes for you’s two” “okay” All three of them helped pick up the crayons that rolled off the table and raced each other to their cubbies.  
Spot looked over to Race with a confused look Race just shook his head. “Alright kids time ya clean up when your done wash your hands get your lunchboxes and finda seat at the table” Spot slowly made his way over to Race. “Why’d you tell those three to clean up first” “I didn’t want anybody to run over Crutchie” “Ah” “Yep”  
Spot and Race stood and watched as the kids did as they were told, they slowly began to sit at the table. Race did manage to remember to separate Jojo and Albert, he checked everyone else's bag just in case. Jojo seemed to be the only one with peanut butter so that made things easier.  
“Aye Spot look what’s Romeo brought me today” Race said as he grabbed Romeo’s gummies off the table. Romeo shook his head and made a grabbing motion towards the bag. Spot smiled and grabbed Mush's Gummies “No way Mush here brought me the same thing” Mush let out a sound of protest, pointed to Spot “My Mom packed those for me” “No she didn’t she told me that theys was for me” “Your a liar” Spot rolled his eyes and tossed the gummies back on the table in front of Mush “You’s never bring anything for me” “That’s cause your big and I’m not” Spot stuck his young out and walked away.  
Lunch flew by and everyone seemed to have something they needed help opening from juice to crackers. Crumbs littered the floor along with plastic from straws. Closer to one Spot had the kids start cleaning up their lunch and using the bathroom. Spot swept the floor and Race set out the mats as the kids finished their lunch and went to the bathroom they grabbed a book. Once every kid was on their mat Race had them put their books under their mats and lay down. Spot took his usual place next to Finch to stop him from moving around and keeping the others up.  
All in all nap time was a success Finch never actually fell asleep but he came really close. And the rest of the afternoon flew by, parents came and kids left. More towards the end of the day Jack made an appearance and set the five kids that were there off. He didn’t stay for long, he stayed and took inventory of what they needed, he talked to Crutchie who was happy to see him again. Then he said his goodbyes and Crutchie went back to playing with Romeo and Jojo. Spot was on his 3rd cup of coffee, and Race was ready to go home. Elmer was talking away about who knows what, Race wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy looking out the window to see if another parent was here. Spot on the other hand gave all his attention to Smalls who was reading. They lost another kid about every half an hour. Like magic when 4:15 came round there were only two kids left. Elmer and Crutchie both seemed overly excited to go home and Race and Spot were both in the same boat.  
Elmers parents were the first to come, leaving Crutchie by himself. Race was occupied doing the last of the cleaning so when Crutchie got picked up Spot and him could just go home. After a few more minutes Crutchie got picked up and Race and Spot gathered their things and went to the car. Waving bye to Crutchie as they walked past his car.  
“Spot can yous drive I’m tired” “Sure Race” they piled in their car and went on your way. They got all the way home before Spot slammed in the brakes “Fuck Race we need to get a new coffee machine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a idea you want to be a fic feel free to message me on insta (_winters_fire) and I’ll try my best to write it   
> I do not write smut (just saying)


	3. A bad afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my laptop would not charge but i got it to work yay!! im very sleepy   
> send me prompts if you have some ill try y best to do them

“You're a bitch” Davey froze dropping the cup of water he had in his hand, Jack was trying to stifle his laughs, his face was turning bright red and his hand was firmly clasped across his mouth. “Albert what did you just say” “I called Finch a bitch cause he spilt my water” Jack couldn't hold it back any longer his laughter spilt out, he shook his head a few times then got up and made his way out of the room. Davey shot him a glare as he made his way to Albret, he knelt down and spoke low enough so that it was about as private as he could make it. “We can't say that type of stuff at school thats a bad word” Albert let out a little huff “my folks let me say it at home” “Well your not home your at school with your friends i'm not gonna argue with you , we don't use potty words at school”   
Davey shook his we walked straight to the door leaned out “Jack get back in here right now or so help me” not even waiting for a response Davey slammed the door and made his way back toward the kitchen area. He combed his hand through his hair, today had not been going well at all and they already had to send Elmer home because he threw up, on the rug, during story time, onto two of his friends. The poor kid had a fever his parents apparently gave him medicine before he came which pissed Davey off. Then Smalls threw a wooden block at Specs cause he quote looked at him like he didn't like him. The aftermath left Specs with a bruise and Davey having to fill out an accident report……. yay.   
Today was one for the books, and it felt like it was being dragged on forever as do most days but today especially seemed never ending. Resting his head in his hands Davey sent a silent prayer, praying for strength cause lord knows he needs it. He tried to faze out what was happening after he heard Jack walk back into the room. Davey let Jack handle the rest of lunch. He could do that Jack wasn't a child he could handle watching nine kids he does it most the time Jack can do this Jack can.. “Daveyyyyyyy we has a problem” Nvm Davey was wrong of course he was why wouldn't he be.  
Davey slowly rose from his chair, raking his hand through his hair yanking it slightly as he tried to determine if this was actually a bad dream and he could wake up in the nice, warm, comfy, soft…  
”DAVEY BIG PROBLEM” ‘Yeah yeah what happened” he tried his best to get a read of the situation he couldn't find what was so wrong Jack had to yell. “We’s got a bloody nose and it’s a full river” Great, great, vomit, cussing, now blood what's next a broken-- nope don't finish that thought don't want to not gonna. “Whos the bleeder” “Elmer” “Jack we sent Elmer home””Wait crap uhhh Jojo thats who” Davey had to applaud Jack it's not easy to mix up two kid who look nothing alike. “Jack get back over there with the kids I got this”

“Alright kiddos lets do somethin fun while Davey takes care of Jo okay” Jack got maybe one cheer from Smalls who obviously wasn't paying attention. “Lets put on a dance you’s like ta dance right?” That got a few more cheers, that was enough to convince Jack to turn the Tv on. The kids loved to dance even Crutchie the kid loved to dance, he’d make Jack hold his crutch as he tried his best to do what they were doing on the tv. Jack had to give him an A for effort , Romeo on the other hand stood there face blank staring at the screen Jack didn't know what the hell a kid his age was thinking about that deeply and Jack honestly wasn't sure he wanted to know. Jojo used dance time to show off his flexibility but he probably wasn't gonna do that today.   
Albert sometimes tried, no matter where Specs was he complained he couldn't see the Tv, Smalls did whatever he wanted including some dancing. Mush, Buttons, and Finch were good about dancing depending on the song speaking of which. “All right boys what song we’s gonna put on taday” each kid screamed out a different song name but one in particular caught his attention. “Ro whats did yous just say?” Romeo looked up from where he was staring a hole in the floor. “Bitch” Jack almost lost it he tried his hardest to stop himself from laughing. “Ro we’s can't say that, thats a bad word” “No” that kid had an attitude when he wanted Jack crossed his arms “You can not say dat word here” Romeo rolled his eyes and gave a slight nod and sat down.  
Moving on Jack turned on the tv open youtube and just picked a random song. He managed to get through 5 songs. Before Davey walked out of the bathroom with Jojo who was now blood free and had different clothes on. Jojo joined them on the rug and they managed another 3 songs before they started to complain that their legs hurt and they were hot and yadah yadah yadah. Today was sure gonna be a long day both Spot and Race had the flu meaning Jack and Davey had to work all day thank god it was friday. Jack put on one more song and one at a time sent the kids to use the bathroom, get a book and find their mat that Davey was laying out. Once every kid was laying one their mat Davey had them put their book away and lay down. Jack on his usual path to sit next to Smalls and Buttons turned the lights off, grabbed his phone and sat down. Buttons took a bit of coercing before he fell asleep and Smalls actually fell asleep today that was a shocker.  
Jack sent a quick text Race asking how things were going, he looked over to Davey who had fallen asleep leaning against the wall whilst sitting between Romeo and Crutchie. He snapped a quick picture before grabbing his lunch and sitting down. He wasn't sure how much time had passed at some point Davey had woken up and was now sitting next to Jack and occasionally stole a bite of his food. Davey seemed a bit off today. Jack noted that and hoped that he was just tired, their neighbors fire alarm kept going off and to no surprise, emergency services showed up and made the apartment complex evacuate at 2 in the morning it was a false alarm they just needed to change the batteries. Davey began to slump against the table, his eyes closed and like that he was asleep again. Jack just let him busied himself by cleaning the room which Davey usually did but Jack was gonna let him sleep. At the time it felt like the right thing to do.  
Around when he needed to wake the kids up he got a text from Race explaining that him and Spot were fine mainly just drained, in return JAck sent him a get well soon text and placed his phone back on the counter. Nap time was over and Jack got the kids up one by one and saved Davey for last. Davey seemed grateful for the sleep he got and together they deceased that they'd just have the kids color for the rest of the day. Around 3pm parents began to show up to take their kids home and by 4:30 all of them were gone Jack told Davey that he would clean and meet up with him in the car. It took around 10 minutes for Jack to clean, he drove himself and Davey who had yet again fallen asleep home. Turns out Davey had a bit of a fever that Jack got too so they stayed closed on monday and had an extra long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment (if you have ideas or suggestions) GN


End file.
